


[Podfic] Une chanson qui nous ressemble

by EllaCx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Best Friends, Feuilles mortes, Gen, Happy birthday Sirius, Memories, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCx/pseuds/EllaCx
Summary: Une podfic deUne chanson qui nous ressembleparfloweronaboxRésumé de floweronabox :C'est un jour de novembre, le jour de l'anniversaire de Sirius. Et Remus est là avec lui. Il a apporté de la musique pour combler le silence de ce cimetière recouvert de feuilles orangées. [Challenge novembre 2020 - Collectif Noname]
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Une chanson qui nous ressemble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Une chanson qui nous ressemble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583277) by [floweronabox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox). 



> Ma première podfic ! :D  
> Notes de floweronabox :
> 
> "Bonsoir !
> 
> Voilà un petit OS, mon premier qui parle des Maraudeurs. C'est ma participation au challenge de novembre du Collectif Noname sur le thème des feuilles mortes.
> 
> Et non, je n'ai pas spécialement de rituel lors des changements de saison à part peut-être un petit rhume en automne et au printemps. Et les kilos de fondue savoyarde que j'attends de pouvoir manger en hiver.
> 
> Merci à Whimsikal, as always.
> 
> Bonne lecture !"

  


**Ecouter :**  
  
_(ou cliquez[ici](https://archive.org/details/une-chanson-qui-nous-ressemble-v-5) si votre navigateur n'accepte pas l'HTML5)_

**Texte :** [Une chanson qui nous ressemble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583277)

 **Autrice :** [floweronabox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox)

 **Lectrice :** [EllaCx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCx)

 **Musique :** [Bridge to the Other Side - Oliver Boyd and the Rememberalls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DarPU3Rpovs)

 **Durée :** 10:01

 **Télécharger :** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/une-chanson-qui-nous-ressemble-v-5) _(clic droit pour enregistrer sous)_

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a un quelconque problème avec le son, ma prononciation, l'affichage... Je débute dans le monde de la podfic et tous les retours, positifs comme négatifs, sont les bienvenus pour progresser !


End file.
